Computer Virus
Computer Virus (also called Battle Windows) is a boss in Kirby Super Star. This boss is apparently a mockery on RPG (role playing game) bosses, since Kirby does not have his own RPG. The Computer Virus is a being that resembles three computer browser windows and attacks Kirby using a collection of three different monsters each time it appears. During the fight, the monsters it summons stay concealed within the computer screen. After it uses one of it's attacks, it will step down from the battle screen for a short amount of time, giving Kirby his only chance to fight back. Kirby also has the ability to forfeit his turn to grab a randomly selected ability Computer Virus appears as a Great Cave Offensive boss, and also as the boss of Halfmoon, a level in Milky Way Wishes. In Milky Way Wishes and The Arena both have dark purple versions of the three strongest creatures. In GCO, Computer Virus uses Slime, Dancing Doll, and Magician. In MWW (along with The Arena), Computer Virus uses Magician, Evil Knight, and Great Dragon. Minions Slime * HP: 83 with Helper * Attacks: The Slime's attacks are all very weak. It sleeps and every so often will actually attack with a single star (if even). Very rarely he will also "call for a pal". This however, does nothing. *Description: The Slime is a sentient ball of small gooey, green slime. The slime has two little eyes. * Appearance(s): GCO Puppet (originally Dancing Doll) * HP: 104 with Helper * Attacks: Like the Slime, Dancing Doll's attacks rarley do any damage. It will laugh and scream at Kirby (both of which do nothing). It's attack fires only one lone star at Kirby. * Description: The dancing Doll is strange, wooden, clown-like puppet with a dazed look on its face. It wears a light blue suit and red and white striped pantaloons. * Appearance(s): GCO Magician (originally Witch) * HP: 80 (130 with Helper) * Attacks: The Magician attacks by using the ice spell and shooting stars at Kirby. She can also defend. * Description: She is a little stubby witch and is garbed in blue sorcerer clothing. She wields a cane, in which she uses to attack with a slew of stars and various spells. She is the only one of three summoned creatures to appear in all Computer Virus fights. * Appearance(s): All versions of Computer Virus. Evil Knight * HP: 180 * Attacks: Among various strengthening spells, the Evil Knight attacks by throwing knives from above and shooting stars at Kirby. * Description: He is the second strongest of the three summoned creatures. His helmet resembles a skull, he is garbed in black armor. He is in a poised stance and wields a sword and sheild, but he doesn't really use either of them. He will however retreat behind his shield for defensive purposes. * Appearance(s): MWW and The Arena Great Dragon (originally Red Dragon) * HP: 250 * Attacks: The dragon attacks by blowing flames, scratching, flapping his wings and shooting stars at Kirby. * Description: He is the strongest of the three summoned creatures. He is a red (changed to orange in the remake) dragon with horns, wings, fangs, and claws. * Appearance(s): MWW and The Arena Trivia * The magician was mistakenly called a witch in Kirby Super Star. This was fixed in the Kirby Super Star Ultra. * The creatures are all pseudo-medieval/fantasy-themed, which is what RPGs often center on. The Dragon is often the strongest, the Knights are often second in strength, and the Witch and other magic users are the weakest. * After defeating Computer Virus for the first time in The Great Cave Offensive (or Meta Knightmare Ultra in the remake), one window will begin giving Kirby experience points in both cliched RPG and Kirby (or Meta Knight) themed categories.